Home
by MsAnnaCatherine
Summary: Anna and Kristoff reflect on how lucky they are to have their family and each other.


The months since she and Kristoff had welcomed their second child into the world had been wonderful. He didn't look much like his sister, perfectly unique in his own way, and Anna always insisted that he was the spitting image of Kristoff- a notion her husband would always promptly brush off, no matter how evident it was to everyone else. But their baby boy had her eyes.

Anna stared into those eyes now, the three-month-old smiling up at her. In the distance, Kristoff was swinging their daughter through the air, her giggles floating out into the warm, spring afternoon.

It was moments like these that Anna truly cherished. Moments where she could forget about the stresses of her job as queen and just focus on being with her favorite people in the world- her family.

Little Lucas yawned and rubbed at his eyes and Anna knew her son was close to sleep. She readjusted him so that she could cradle him in her arms and as she rocked him, she sang softly.

"Where the North wind meets the sea" she began. "There's a river, full of memory."

Kristoff and Ellie were coming to sit next to them now and Kristoff's voice joined hers. "Dive down deep into her sound. For in this river all is found."

By the time they had finished, Lucas was snoring softly, his little fist next to his face as he slept.

Ellie herself was yawning, leaning over in her papa's lap. Kristoff kissed the top of her head. "You sleepy, Ellie girl?"

Ellie shook her head stubbornly. "No Papa, I not."

"Are you sure about that?" Kristoff asked, running his pinky down the length of her nose.

Ellie giggled, pushing his hand away. "You stop that, Papa!"

"Well, if you're sure then I'll have to tickle you instead!" With that, he began ticking her ribs, causing fits of laughter to bubble out of her mouth.

"Papa!" She exclaimed between giggles, "you stop that!"

"No, _you_ stop that," Kristoff teased, peppering kisses on her face, causing Ellie to laugh harder. Anna couldn't stop smiling as she watched the two of them together.

By the time he stopped, both of them were still laughing but out of breath.

"Are you sleepy now?" Kristoff asked Ellie.

Ellie shook her head. "No Papa. Not sleepy."

"Well then I might just have to tickle you again," Kristoff said, wiggling his fingers.

"No, I sleepy now!" Ellie said, putting her hands up and giggling.

With that, she crawled into his lap and squeezed his neck. "Love you, Papa."

Anna could see that her husband's eyes glistened with tears as he squeezed her back. "I love you, Ellie girl."

Ellie sat down then and snuggled against his chest. "Papa sing?" She asked.

Kristoff's voice began the familiar lullaby that he and Anna had just sang, but Ellie shifted to look up at him. "No, Papa, not that one. The other song."

Anna smiled. She knew which one her daughter was talking about. The other night, when Ellie had woken up in the middle of the night and come into their room crying, Kristoff had made up a song about how he used to think reindeers were better than people but then his Ellie girl and her mama and brother had come along and changed his mind. She had requested he sing it every night since then.

Kristoff smiled, singing it now, his deep voice clear and soothing. Anna herself yawned as he finished, though she hadn't thought she was all that tired.

Ellie evidently had been tired for she was asleep now, sighing softly as she snuggled closer to Kristoff.

"Gosh, I love her so much," Kristoff said, taking in the way her strawberry blonde hair- so much like Anna's- fell across her forehead, the way one of her little hands rested on his, and the expression on her face showing that she felt safe and peaceful.

"And she loves _you_ so much," Anna said, putting a hand on his arm. "They both do."

Kristoff looked over at his wife, holding their perfect little boy, and Anna- she was a vision. Her hair was in the braids she had worn when they first met, her blue eyes shining as she smiled at him.

"Thank you," Kristoff whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For this. For our family. For making me their papa. You have made me happier than I ever could've hoped or- or dreamed. I love you three with all that I am. Words can't describe how much."

Anna felt tears of her own spring to her eyes. "I love you, Kristoff. There's no one else I'd rather have this life with. To have these children with. I am so, so grateful."

Anna sighed happily as she and Kristoff looked off into the distance to where they could see the castle. Their home. But what really made it a home were the two little people asleep in their arms and the love they had for them and each other.


End file.
